Three Hedgehogs and a BabyChapter 1
by Mary-Fure
Summary: Exactly what the title says. I took DIC's Sonic Underground episode of Three Hedgehogs and a Baby and re-wrote it so it's cooler now :


It was a dark and stormy night; a large tower loomed above a surrounding mote several feet wide and several feet deep. Leading from the tower to the other side of the mote was a rope bridge that seemed as though it was going to fall apart any given moment, and if someone were to wonder across it would snap in two and they would fall to an untimely death. The area surrounding the mote wasn't any prettier, it was the remains of what used to be a thriving town, that was run over by crime before the Great War, but after the war and after Robotnik, it was now just an old ghost town, with no one to call it home except for bugs and wild animals. An old worn out, rusted sign that was posted just before the bridge, read "Kargen Prison Towe-" the R had seemed to of been rubbed off.

Three hedgehogs, triplets actually, sat in what used to be a dinner and stared out the window watching the rain fall and lighting flash around the building. Their objective was that of personal reasons, they got a tip not long ago from a man that their mother, Queen Aleena, was once held prisoner in this now decrypted tower, and they where hoping to find her records to see if they held where she went when she was released or when she escaped from the prison tower.

"So," the blue hedgehog, who just so happened to be the famous Sonic the Hedgehog, said, "how are we planning to get inside?"

His sister, Sonia, replied, "That's an excellent question brother dear. We simply WALK in."

"Well that's a great idea with the exception of the falling apart bridge," he replied sarcasticly and with a look on his face that said, 'duh.'

The other brother chuckled at this, "Well you know, Sonic with your speed the bridge might not even feel our weight ya know?"

"Perhaps," Sonic shrugged, "But what about the locks? It IS a prison after all."

"Those locks are like five-million years old," Manic smirked, "Picking those things won't be a problem, besides, they might've already fallen off anyway!"

Sonia stood and put a back pack on over shoulders. "Alright then! Let's get going!"

"Oh," Sonic chuckled while nudging Manic, "The princess is in a hurry Manic, step back!"

Manic grinned.

Sonia just huffed and headed out the door that was once made of glass but had long since been broken apart.

The two teen boys laughed to each other then stood up, grabbing their own backpacks, and followed her out the door to the bridge.

Sonic tapped the toe of his shoe to one of the beams holding the bridge to the ground. He looked down into the mote and gulped, "You sure we won't fall and drown? I can't swim ya-"

"We know you can't swim and you don't like water Sonic!" Sonia interrupted him, "You'll be fine, just run fast! And don't slam us into the sides!"

Sonic sighed and grabbed his sibling's wrists and jolted across the bridge in no time flat stopping abruptly almost losing his grip on his kin.

Manic shook his head dazed from the whiplash.

Sonia fixed her hair as she said, "Alright Manic, take off these locks that should be no problem since they're so old."

Sonic looked back over the bridge, it didn't even look like anyone had touched it, much less run across it. He must be able to run on air now, he thought with a grin to himself.

Manic stood up and got out his key ring full of different types of picks designed to pick various different locks. He tried his simplest one but it was too big to fit into the whole, he tried his smallest one but that one didn't work either, not enough pressure he assumed. He sighed and stared at the lock.

"Hey Sonia," he said.

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a bobby-pin on ya, would ya?"

"Yeah…why?" she looked at him puzzled.

"Because I think I need something I can bend because the lock has the hook thing in that a stra-"

Sonia cut him off by shoving him the bobby-pin, "Alright, here."

Sonic smirked as Manic bent in an odd shape and stuck it into the lock. CLICK. The lock fell to ground. Manic grinned, "Am I good or am I just a god?"

Sonia rolled her eyes, "You're turning into Sonic!" She walked in.

Sonic laughed, "And this is a bad thing because…?"

Manic laughed and followed them in.

In the entrance of the tower where various old weapons, like shot guns, machine guns, and various types grenades. All weapons from the 21st century that where no longer used in wars. Up and down the long corridor where doors that lead to unknown places and at the end was long spiraling stair case and next to it was an elevator that they all just decided together silently that it no longer worked.

Manic opened a few doors until he found a large computer room with one large main frame computer in the center. Along one wall was a row of monitors used to video each and every cell, hallway, room, and bathroom in the tower.

Sonic nodded to the main computer, "You think you can hack that bro?"

Manic nodded and cracked his knuckles, "It's an old piece of junk, what's left on the thing that hasn't crashed I can find, trust me!"

Sonia shrugged as she started to wander around the room looking for other doors, or file cabinets, "Yeah, that is IF the thing even turns on."

"Good point." Manic pressed the power button and the screen blinked on, he started to try to find how to open the computers files but the display looked just like the display on his laptop, way to recent for it to of been from the 21st century. He stopped and turned to Sonic, "Ya bro. Dig this, looks like this computer's either a fake, or someone has recently updated the entire system."

"Impossible!" Sonic said, "The guy told us no one's set foot in here since the Great War ended, not to mention that bridge would be impossible to cross normally!"

"Unless someone flew onto this island Sonic." Sonia said from the other side of the room as she attempted to turn on the monitor screens with no luck.

Manic turned back to the main computer and clicked a key. Nothing happened on the screen. "Alright then, it's a-"

Before he could finish a loud bang was heard from one of the prison cells outside the computer room. Sonic dashed out to see if he could tell what it was then ran back in, "There's someone else here."

"A prisoner?" Sonia wondered.

"Maybe," Sonic nodded, "But the real question is, WHY a prisoner? Robuttnik usually just robotizes them or kills them on sight."

Manic shrugged, "Well it's not Mom so it's not our problem, we're not here to free random prisoners, I mean, what if he's a rapist?"

Sonia's face cringed up, "Manic you are so weird."

Manic was about to reply but decided not to and started looking around the computer to see if really was a fake or just frozen, but by the time he got to the back it had morphed into a tall rather hideous orange dingo. Manic jumped back with a bit of a yelp.

Then an equally tall, vicious looking wolf stepped out from behind a door and grabbed Sonia's arm. "DINGO!" he yelled in a snarly almost Brooklyn like accent, "GRAB THE OTHER TWO!"

Dingo reached for Sonic but Manic stuck his foot out and he tripped, causeing him to stumble almost falling face first. Sonic took this as an opportunity to grab an electric cord from the back of one of the computers, rip it out of the wall and run circles around Dingo to trap him and keep him from going anywhere.

Sonia kicked her legs until she got him in the crotch causing him to let her go. She pushed him back into the closet he came out of and slammed the door shut causing an automatic lock to engage. She sighed with a bit of a smile; she wasn't expecting a lock but was happy all the same.

Sonic and Manic glared down at the now sitting Dingo. "Where are the records on our mom?!" they said almost completely together, as they often did.

Dingo cringed, "Th-there aren't any. Th-the tip was a f-fake!"

Manic kneeled down so he was eye level with him, "Oh really? You sure that's the truth?"

Dingo nodded in mock fear, "Y-yes!! It was all bait for the trap!"

Sonic growled, "I knew it, too good to be true! Why would Robo-head capture Mom and leave her live?! It makes no sense. It's not his style."

Sonia nodded, "Well let's sort this out later. Sleet's about to get lose! And I just heard him call for a SwatBot battalion!"

"Duuuuuuuuuuude, shit." Manic said.

Sonic grabbed Manic's wrist ran over and grabbed Sonia's then ran out of the room only to be meet by SwatBots. "JUST HEARD?!"

"JUST RUN!!" Sonia yelled back.

Sonic did run, rather quickly all the way back over the bridge across the mote, and threw the ghost town to the nearest inhabited town not far from the tower, leavening Sleet, Dingo, and the SwatBots well in the dust.

Sonic ran his fingers threw his quills as he sighed, "So, the whole thing was just a gimmick, to trap us in another one of Robo's lae traps?!"

Sonia nodded, "Seems that way, but what I'm still courious about is who is that prisoner? He must be important if Robotnik kept him! We have to go back!"

Manic scoffed, "Not a chance in hell, Sis! Why should we go back to a SwatBot infested, Sleet and Dingo overrun, falling apart 21st century prison tower?! Why don't we just walk into Robuttnik's factor and scream, 'HERE I AM! ARREST ME!!'"

"Well, Manic has a point," Sonic started as Manic nodded with him, "But so does Sonia."

Manic glared at him.

"Think about it Bro! What if it's like a royal guard that Egghead kept in hopes of someday cracking him so he could find Aleena?"

"THAT'S BRILLIANT!" Sonia said as she jumped up off the bench they where all sitting on, "And if it IS a guard-!"

"Then they could tell US where to find Mom!" Sonic finished for her while he jumped up aswell.

Manic sighed, "Can we at LEAST ask around to see if somone knows who it is before we go chaseing after what could've just been a bat?"

"THAT, is also a good idea bro." Sonic said as he started to walk off.

Sonia looked confused, "Where are you going?"

"To get the car duh! I'm tired of walking!"

A few moments later Sonic returned with their little Toyota Pruis Hybrid 2010 edition Hovercar. Sonia sighed, "I kinnda miss our van…"

Manic laughed, "I DON'T! This Toyota vintage hottness is WAY better then that piece of crap! It's like the shiz of all shizes, with a hot vintage tone turned into a hover car with an iPod plug in! THEY DON'T MAKE CARS LIKE THESE ANYMORE!" He hugged the hood of the car as his tail wagged. "It's got a sweet 21st century glow like that nifty tower we just came out of."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "I thought the tower was a death trap."

"Nooooooo!" Manic said turning and leaning against the hood of the car, "What's IN The tower is a death trap, the TOWER is COOL!"

"Okaaaay," Sonia said like Manic was crazy. She walked over to a man and tapped him on the shoulder, "Uhm, escuse me sir," she said as kindly as she could.

He turned to her and smiled, "Yes, how may I help you my dear?"

She smiled and pointed in the direction of the tower, "Do you if there is a prisoner in that tower? We're conducting a research and we need to make sure the tower is completely empty before we do so."

He scowled and shook his head, "How should I know?! That tower is forbiden! You'll be arrested if you go in there!" He walked away quickly.

"Someones biiiipoooolaaarrrr~" Manic said sing-song like.

"Agreed," came from Sonic.

Sonia sighed, "Alrighty then, let's ask somone else!"

After two hours of the three splitting up and asking people all over the town if they knew anything at ALL about anyone in the mysterious tower, they returned to the car with no information what so ever.

Manic furowed his brow and growled out, "Fine, let's just go to the fucking tower and find the damn man ourselves."

Sonic nodded, "EVERYONE IN THE VINTAGE CAR!" Sonic hopped in the drivers seat as Manic hopped in seat next to him and Sonia climbed into the back.


End file.
